1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical power management systems, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and apparatus embodiments for electric power grid and network registration and settlement for participation in energy supply and/or curtailment as supply, and for energy or capacity consumption or usage by grid elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electric power management systems for an electric power grid are known. However, most prior art systems and methods apply to normal grid management, macro (large) generation subsystems, transmission subsystems for transporting high voltage bulk power to distributions systems where it is sent through distribution level infrastructure and voltages and finally to end customers. Prior art to control power load curves include load curtailment where controls managing the system are used to deactivate or reduce power supplied to predetermined service points from the grid. In addition advances in macro-generation and a transformation from Coal based generation to gas based generation has led to new (large) gas fired turbines and their associated subsystems to manage introduction of supply to the grid, but not particularly operable to smaller distributed supply sources or methods or technologies introduce a new elements to the grid wherein those elements are immediately identified, tracked, and managed within the overall electric grid system for meeting the needs and/or requirements of an energy management system (EMS) and/or a distribution management system (DMS) and or generation management system (GMS) and/or grid governing authority.
In particular, relevant prior art is known for the management of traditional large scale energy supply and technologies associated with transmission, distribution and consumption of electricity in the power system. Collecting, transmitting, storing, and analyzing information associated with a variety of devices associated with the electric power grid is also known in the art. Settlement for macro energy supply, energy storage, energy demand, and/or curtailment as supply is known in the prior art; however, most settlement includes manual and/or non-real-time settlement including significant estimation or modeled data where actual data is missing or not collected, and/or utilization of validation energy equivalence (VEE), and/or collected and settled over a period of time whereby actual contributions by sources/suppliers of generation are not fully known and are estimated and applied to all Market Participants in some cases a full year after a generation day. In particular, losses associated with the transmission and distribution is spread across consumers, also referred by the industry as “loads”, by the utility energy supply provider; where data traditionally has not available, these inaccuracies within the settlement systems of prior art place the cost burden for inefficiencies on the consumer of power, not the utility energy provider and/or distribution/transmission provider, which is typically the source of the losses.
By way of example, relevant prior art documents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,931 for Energy credit card system by inventor Brobeck issued Dec. 27, 2005 describes a method of providing an energy credit system for providing redeemable energy or mass transit credits to consumers who contribute power to a shared electric power grid, wherein at least some of the consumers have their own local renewable energy source connected to the power grid including the steps of measuring the excess power generated by each consumer's energy source that is fed into the electric power grid, awarding energy credits to each of the consumers in relation to the excess power contributed to the electric power grid by the consumer, allowing each consumer receiving the energy credits to redeem them by acquiring fuel, power, or mass transit tickets from a fuel or power provider or mass transit system, and requiring the operator of the electric power grid to compensate the fuel for energy provided or mass transit system in direct relation to the energy credits redeemed by each consumer. Additionally, it claims recording the credits at an energy brokerage house, requiring the operator of the power grid to compensate the brokerage house for the expenses generated by the consumers, and allowing the brokerage house to retain as profit a portion of the compensation received from the operator of the power grid. See also, US Patent Application Publication No. 20040206813.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,931 by Provanzana, and assigned on the face of the patent to American Electric Power Company, Inc., for Power load-leveling system and packet electrical storage issued May 31, 2005, describing a large-scale, capacitor-based electrical energy storage and distribution system capable of effectuating load-leveling during periods of peak demand and a cost savings associated with the purchase of electrical energy; and disclosing a method of storing and distributing electrical energy to achieve a cost savings associated with the purchase thereof including the steps of providing a source of electrical energy, providing at least one electrical energy storage capacitor capable of storing a significant amount of energy, the capacitor in communication with the source, providing control equipment adapted to analyze and monitor the real-time cost of purchasing electrical energy from the source and to predict a future cost, supplying an amount of electrical energy to the capacitor to charge it in response to a charge signal from control equipment, discharging at least a portion of the stored energy to a load, and repeating to maximize cost savings; also disclosing deducting the value of the electrical energy sold back to the source for any costs of purchasing energy from the source. See also US Patent Application Pub. No. 20030160595.
US Patent Application Pub. No. 20090177548 for Cooperative environmental and life benefit exchange system by Eisnlohr filed Jan. 9, 2009 and published Jul. 9, 2009 describing a cooperative environmental and life benefit system including a grid transmitting available energy, a plurality of rate payers using energy generated from available energy sources, a plurality of utility companies providing the grid, a plurality of credits redeemable for acquiring one or more of a plurality of life benefits, and an administrator overseeing a redemption process, wherein credits are accumulated by the rate payers based on either a predetermined amount of electrical energy purchased from or sold back to the grid; further describing the redemption process wherein credits accumulated by the payers are redeemed at a redemption rate to provide a redemption value, which is remitted by the rate payers to satisfy benefit cost for acquiring the benefits, or portions thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,975 for Optimized energy management system by Miller and assigned to Gridpoint, Inc., issued Sep. 25, 2007 describing methods and systems for optimizing the control of energy supply and demand, including activating battery storage and alternative energy sources to sell energy to the power grid during favorable cost conditions, including method steps for allocating energy at a location where the electrical energy is consumed, with computer-implemented steps of: determining a marginal cost for each of a plurality of energy sources available at the location, at least one of which is a non-grid source of electricity; determining a capacity of electrical energy available from each non-grid energy source; determining a demand for electrical energy at the location; dynamically allocating, in order of lowest marginal cost to highest marginal cost, electrical energy capacity from each of the plurality of energy sources to meet the demand; reducing demand at the location by automatically deferring electrical consumption for a device for which consumption can be deferred from a higher-cost time period to a lower-cost time period, including the computer-implemented step of issuing a command to the device to cause the deferral to occur, and further including determining projected marginal costs in each of a plurality of future time frames and deferring electrical consumption for the device to one of the plurality of future time frames, while conforming to an operational constraint for the device, the operational constraint for the device comprising a maximum time duration for which the device can be switched off; further including step of determining, on the basis of time-varying cost of grid-based electrical energy, whether it is cost-effective to sell electrical energy back to a grid-based source, and if so, automatically initiating such sale; and the step of selling electrical energy from a battery to the grid-based source. See also US Patent Application Pub. Nos. 20110208365, 20070276547, and 20060276938.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,890,436 for Billing and payment methods and systems enabling consumer premises equipment by Kremen and assigned to Clean Power Finance, Inc. issued Feb. 15, 2011 and describes a variety of systems and methods enabling renewable energy consumer premises equipment (CPE) such as dual metering techniques, and disclosing supporting by increasing a likelihood of meeting financing obligations, a consumer purchasing, leasing, installing, and/or maintaining renewable energy CPE for power generation at a consumer premises; coupling the CPE to a power grid operable to receive at least a portion of the power generated by the CPE, measuring power generated by the CPE and delivered onto the power grid of a utility, and processing receivables from the utility associated with the power generated and delivered onto the power grid directly to the lender at times corresponding to power measurement to fulfill the consumer's obligation to repay the loan. See also US Patent Ap. Pub. Nos. 20080091625, 20080091581, 20080091626, 20080091590, 20080091580.
Additionally, relevant prior art documents associated with grid elements registration with systems and methods include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,502,698 filed Jul. 5, 2005 by inventors Uenou et al., issued Mar. 10, 2009, and assigned on the face of the issued patent document to IP Power Systems Corp. for Power consumption measuring device and power control system, describes a single phase, 3-wire watt-hour meter that measures power consumption, alters a contract capacity, controls the stop/start of power supply/distribution, and updates programs from a higher level control apparatus, including a central processing unit, a storing means, a communicating means, and interfaces; the device measures the detailed behavior of a power consumption by totaling a power consumption every 30 minutes (and a clocking process for clocking a standard time and for collecting data within that time), interlocks with a gas leakage detector and a fire alarm, controls opening/closing of rain doors and the operation/stop of Internet home electric appliances, and enables low-cost communication by means of dynamic IP address based communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,022 for Power management coordinator system and interface, describes a power management system and interface providing a flexible and uniform protocol for controlling power management within a computer system including various software layers and add-in components; a programmable power policy manager, which allows user to define a performance/economy setting for the system that is communicated to all registered devices so that dwell and decay times are set by the device; and a programmable event sequencer, which maintains an event notification sequence and control sequence for power events; a programmable power budgeter that maintains and allocates power on a request basis for system elements; a programmable thermal budgeter that maintains and allocates energy based on thermal considerations; and a computer system including a bus for communicating address and data information, a central processor couple to the bus for executing instructions and processing data, and memory coupled to the bus for containing information, and a power management coordinator that includes a power management core for communication of power management information with system devices within the computer system under a uniform power management protocol, wherein particular devices are add-in devices requiring power management, and one of the devices provides programmable dwell time and decay time periods for power management of the add-in devices, wherein power events are generated by clients and broadcast by power management core to power management clients, including a power event sequencer for maintaining a particular sequence of communication about the power events.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,095,233 filed Oct. 10, 2006 by inventors Shankar et al., issued Jan. 10, 2012 and assigned on the face of the issued patent to American Grid, Inc., for Interconnected premises equipment for energy management, describing a system for facilitating direct monitoring and control of energy-consuming appliances, in real time, using automatic programmatic control and a plurality of human interfacing including local display and control, email, web browser, text messaging, and integrated voice response, and describing a monitoring and control coordinator that provides centralized coordination of functions and one or more communicating appliance interfaces that interact with energy consuming appliances that are interconnected via wired and wireless communication networks and protocols, wherein the system allows a user to regulate energy consumption of a premises for heating and air conditioning systems, including a premises control communication gateway in communication with the monitoring and control coordinator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,528 field Aug. 15, 2000 by inventors Bertram et al., issued Oct. 9, 2001, assigned on the face of the patent document to Robert Bosch GmbH, describes a method and an arrangement for controlling electric consumers in a vehicle that are suggested with a control structure provided for consumers, the control structure including at least a high-ranking consumer management that receives requests from the consumers with respect to consumer power individually or as sums; the control structure including a coordinator for the vehicle electrical system and power generation therefor, and for receiving the sum of the requested consumer power from the consumer management; the vehicle electric system adjusting the requested electric power via orders to the vehicle electrical system components and the consumer management taking the generated electrical power via control of the consumers.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20070067132 for Method and apparatus for routing data streams among intelligent electronic devices, disclosing an intelligent electronic device (IED) for protection, monitoring, controlling, metering, or automation of lines in an electrical power system, wherein the IED is adapted to communicated with a variety of other IEDs, including a communication configuration setting that is configured to allow communication with one of the other IEDs; and further including an input element in communication with the communication configuration setting, whereupon a signal from the input element selects a particular communication configuration setting therein, allowing for the communication with other IEDs. Also, including a data stream management device for routing data streams among IEDs associated with the electrical power system, wherein the data streams are substantially unaltered from sent and received forms, and an IED associated with the data stream management device and adapted to communicate with the other IEDs, wherein assertion of an input element selects a particular communication configuration setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,609,158 filed Oct. 26, 2006 issued Oct. 27, 2009 for inventors Banting et al., and assigned on the face of the patent document to Cooper Technologies Co., describes a communications network for an electrical power distribution system, the network communicating monitoring signals and control signals for a network of electrical circuits, the network including a sensor node with a sensor device configured to detect an operating condition of the transmission or distribution systems, a sensor communication node corresponding to the sensor device, and configured to transmit a first wireless signal corresponding to the detected operating condition of transmission/distribution, a control communication node separately provided from the sensor communication node, configured to receive the first wireless signal and transmit a second wireless signal corresponding to the first wireless signal, a gateway device in communication with the control communication node and receiving the second wireless signal, and wherein the sensed electrical signals are broadcast.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,060,259 field Jun. 15, 2007 for inventors Budhraj a et al., issued Nov. 15, 2011 and assigned on the face of the patent document to Electric Power Group, LLC, (also see US Patent Application Pub. No. 20100100250) for Wide area, real time monitoring and visualization system, describes a real-time performance monitoring system for monitoring an electrical power grid, including grid portions having control areas, and monitoring of reliability metrics, generations metrics, transmission metrics, suppliers metrics, grid infrastructure security metrics, and markets metrics for the electric power grid, wherein the metrics are stored in a database, and visualization of the metrics is displayed on a computer having a monitor.
US Patent Application Pub. No. 20090119039 filed Nov. 7, 2007 by inventors Banister et al., published May 7, 2009 and assigned on the face to SPROUTLETS, INC., describes an electrical power metering system including a plurality of gated power receptacles, each of them being configured to selectively provide electrical power in response to receiving a wireless signal, and further including a service application configured to receive a request to provide electrical power for one of the receptacles, the request including an identifier that designates the receptacle at which power is requested. A local host application executable on a computing device is configured to send wireless signals via a coordinator module to the receptacle to provide power in response to receiving a communication from the service application that includes the identifier.
In the area of managing supply of energy to the grid, detailed attachment modeling is required; also, due to the requirements that any amount of supply, even micro-scale supply, must comply with standards applicable to full scale utilities or macro-generation supply, this compliance is difficult and expensive. However, there are relevant prior art documents relating to management electric power grids in the field of the present invention.
By way of example, consider the following US Patent and US Patent Application Publication documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,022 issued Sep. 24, 1996, filed Jul. 19, 1994 by inventors Dunstand, et al., and assigned on the face of the document to Intel Corporation, for Power management coordinator system and interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,528 issued Oct. 9, 2001, filed Aug. 15, 2000 by inventors Bertram et al., and assigned on the face of the patent to Robert Bosch GmbH for Method and device for controlling electric consumers in a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,502,698 issued Mar. 10, 2009, filed Jul. 5, 2005 by inventors Uenou et al., and assigned on the face of the patent to IP Power Systems Corp., for Power consumption measuring device and power control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,095,233 issued Jan. 10, 2012, filed Oct. 10, 2006 by inventors Shankar et al., and assigned on the face to American Grid, Inc., for Interconnected premises equipment for energy management.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20070067132 published Mar. 22, 2007 and filed Sep. 19, 2006 by inventors Tziouvaras et al., for Method and apparatus for routing data streams among intelligent electronic devices.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20080040479 filed Aug. 9, 2007 by inventors Bridge, et al. and assigned on the face of the publication to V2Green, Inc. for Connection locator in a power aggregation system for distributed electric resources, discloses a method to obtain the physical location of an electric device, such as an electric vehicle, and transforming the physical location into an electric network location, and further including receiving a unique identifier associated with a device in a physical location. See also related publications WO2008073477, US Pat. Application No.'s 20110025556, 20090043519, 20090200988, 20090063680, 20080040296, 20080040223, 20080039979, 20080040295, and 20080052145.
International Patent Application No. WO2011079235 filed Dec. 22, 2010 and published Jun. 30, 2011 by inventor Williams and assigned on the face of the document to Interactive Grid Solutions, LLC for Distributed energy sources system, describes an energy management system that includes distributed energy sources (for example a wind turbine) that communicate with consumer devices and electric utilities, wherein a CPU is in communication with the distributed energy source and is operable to control the flow of energy produced by the distributed energy source.
International Patent Application No. WO2012015508 filed May 2, 2011 and published Feb. 2, 2012 by inventor Cheman, et al. and assigned on the face of the document to Spriae, Inc. for Dynamic distributed power grid control system, describes a control system for a distributed power grid that includes a simulation module operative to directly interface with the operational control of the distributed energy resources (DER) to develop and dynamically modify the control inputs of the distributed power grid, and wherein the distributed control module can simulate control response characteristics of the DER to determine control methodology by conducting decentralized and distributed simulation. See also WO201200879, WO2012015507, US Pat. Application No.'s 20110106321, 20120029720, and 20120029897.
International Patent Application No. WO2012058114 filed Oct. 21, 2011 and published May 3, 2012 by inventor Alatrash, et al. and assigned on the face of the document to Petra Solar, Inc. for Method and system facilitating control strategy for power electronics interface of distributed generations resources, discloses a method and system for implementing a control strategy for distributed generation (DG) units, wherein the DG unit behaves similarly to a synchronous generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,949,435 filed Aug. 9, 2007 and issued May 24, 2011 to inventors Pollack, et al. and assigned to V2Green, Inc. on the face of the document entitled User interface and user control in a power aggregation system for distributed electric resources, describes a method and operator interface for users or owners of a distributed power resource, such as an electric vehicle, which connects to a power grid, wherein the user or owner controls a degree of participation of the electric resource power aggregation via the user interface, and further including an energy pricing preference, a vehicle state-of-charge, and a predicted amount of time until the electric resource disconnects from a power grid. See also US Patent Application Pub. Nos. 20090043520 and 20080039989.
US Patent Application Pub. No. 20110282511 filed Mar. 26, 2011 and published Nov. 17, 2011 to inventor Unetich and assigned on the face of the document to Smart Power Devices Ltd for Prediction, communication and control system for distributed power generation and usage, describes an apparatus for obtaining, interpreting and communicating a user reliable and predictive information relevant to the price of electricity service at a prospective time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,844,370 filed Aug. 9, 2007 and issued Nov. 30, 2010 by inventors Pollack et al. and assigned on the face of the document to GridPoint, Inc. for Scheduling and control in a power aggregation system for distributed electric resources, describes systems and methods for a power aggregation system in which a server establishes individual Internet connections to numerous electric resources intermittently connect to the power grid, such as electric vehicles, wherein the service optimizes power flows to suit the needs of each resource and each resource owner, while aggregating flows across numerous resources to suit the needs of the power grid, and further including inputting constraints of individual electric resources into the system, which signals them to provide power to take power from a grid.
US Patent Application Pub. No. 20090187284 filed Jan. 7, 2009 and published Jul. 23, 2009 by inventors Kreiss et al. for System and method for providing power distribution system information, describes a computer program product for processing utility data of a power grid, including a datamart comprised of physical databases storing utility data applications comprising an automated meter application configured to process power usage data from a plurality of automated meters, a power outage application configured to identify a location of a power outage, and a power restoration application configured to identify a location of a power restoration. See also US Pat. Application No.'s 20110270550, 20110270457, and 20110270454.
The increased awareness of the impact of carbon emissions from the use of fossil fueled electric generation combined with the increased cost of producing base load, intermediate, and peak power during high load conditions has increased the need for alternative solutions utilizing new power technologies as a mechanism to defer, or in some cases eliminate, the need for the deployment of additional macro generation capacity by electric utilities, generating utilities, or distributing utilities or any grid operator or market participant whose primary function is to facilitate the production, distribution, operation and sale of electricity to individual consumers. Existing electric utilities are pressed for methods to defer or eliminate the need for construction of fossil-based or macro large scale electricity generation while dealing with the need to integrate new sources of generation such as renewable energy sources or distributed energy resources whose production and integration into the electric grid is problematic.
Today, a patchwork of systems exist to dispatch macro generation, implement demand response load management programs, dispatch of intermittent renewable resources, and energy management and control. These legacy systems are used for both supplying “negawatts”, supply and grid stability to the electric utility grid. In the case of demand management, also referred to in the industry as “Demand Response”, various radio subsystems in various frequency bands utilize “one-way” transmit only methods of communication or most recently deployed a plurality of proprietary two-way methods of communications with electric customers or their load consuming device and measurement instruments including, by way of example, “smart meters.” In addition, macro generation is controlled and dispatched from centralized control centers either from utilities, Independent Power Producers (IPPs) or other Market Participants that utilize point to point primarily “Plain old telephone service” POTS dedicated low bit rate modems or nailed time division multiplex (TDM) circuits such as T-1s that supply analog telemetry to Energy Management Systems or in some cases physical dispatch to a human operator to “turn on” generation assets in response to grid supply needs or grid stress and high load conditions. These legacy systems operate under a framework supported for decades to attempt to increase the efficiency of existing transmission infrastructure and simultaneously attempt to supply each grid operator, Market Participant or end customer the lowest cost of energy regardless of the type of resource. Unfortunately, these legacy systems, in the industry referred to as “Security Constrained Economic Dispatch” (SCED) utilize complex models with incomplete information to provide both ISOs and Traditional Utilities a means to provide a generation forecast for the next generation time period (for example, day ahead).
SCED has not been successful in the facilitation of new technologies such as Demand Management, Advanced Curtailment contemplated under FERC Order 745, Advanced Storage contemplated under FERC Order 750, or Advanced Distributed Energy Resources contemplated under FERC Order 755.
Existing uses for traditional Demand Response technologies, that are not generally capable of performing to the level contemplated under FERC Order 745, but are used for peak shaving, utilities or other market participants install radio frequency (RF)-controlled relay switches typically attached to a customer's air conditioner, water heater, or pool pumps, or other individual load consuming devices. A blanket command is sent out to a specific geographic area whereby all receiving units within the range of the transmitting station (e.g., typically a paging network) are turned off during peak hours at the election of the power utility. After a period of time when the peak load has passed, a second blanket command is sent to turn on those devices that have been turned off. This “load shifting” has the undesired effect of occasionally causing “secondary peaks” and generally requires consumer incentives for adoption. Furthermore integrating even these simple load shifting assets for purposes of settlements is problematic given that these traditional technologies cannot provide the necessary geodetic, PSV, and other information necessary for these load sources to be integrated into an Energy Management System or settled under the traditional energy dispatch and settlement systems.
Most recent improvements that follow the same concepts for Demand Response are RF networks that utilize a plurality of mesh based, non-standard communications protocols that utilize IEEE 802.15.4 or its derivatives, or “ZigBee” protocol end devices to include load control switches, programmable thermostats that have pre-determined set points for accomplishing the “off” or “cut” or reduce command simultaneously or pre-loaded in the resident memory of the end device. These networks are sometimes referred to in the industry as “Home Area Networks” or (HANs). In these elementary and mostly proprietary solutions, a programmable control thermostat(s) (PCTs) or building management systems (BMS) move the set point of the HVAC (or affect another inductive or resistive device) or remove a resistive device from the electric grid thus accomplishing the same “load shifting” effect previously described. All of these methods require and rely on statistical estimations and modeling for measuring their effectiveness and use historical information that are transmitted via these same “smart meters”, interval device recorders (IDRs), or revenue grade meters, to provide after-the-fact evidence that an individual device or consumer complied with the demand response or market driven event. Protocols that are employed for these methods include “Smart Energy Profiles Versions 1 & 2” and its derivatives to provide utilities and their consumers an attempt at standardization amongst various OEMs of PCTs, switching, and control systems through a plurality of protocols and interfaces. These methods remain crude and do not include real time, measurement, verification, settlement and other attributes necessary to have their Demand Response effects utilized for effective Operating Reserves with the exception of limited programs for “Emergency” Capacity Programs as evidenced by programs such as the Energy Reliability Council of Texas' (ERCOT's) Emergency Interruptible Load Service (EILS). Furthermore, for effective settlement and control of mobile storage devices such as Electric Vehicles, these early “Smart Grid” devices are not capable of meeting the requirements of Federal Energy Regulatory Commission (FERC), North American Electric Reliability Corp. (NERC) or other standards setting bodies such as the National Institute of Science & Technology (NIST) Smart Grid Roadmap.
While telemetering has been used for the express purpose of reporting energy usage in real time, no cost effective techniques exist for calculating power consumption, carbon gas emissions, sulfur dioxide (SO2) gas emissions, and/or nitrogen dioxide (NO2) emissions, and reporting the state of a particular device under the control of a two-way positive control load management device or other combinations of load control and generator controls as previously described. In particular, one way wireless communications devices have been utilized to de-activate electrical appliances, such as heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) units, water heaters, pool pumps, and lighting or any inductive or resistive device that is eligible as determined by a utility or market participant for deactivation, from an existing electrical supplier or distribution partner's network. These devices have typically been used in combination with wireless paging receivers or FM radio carrier data modulation, or a plurality of 2-way proprietary radio frequency (RF) technologies that receive “on” or “off” commands from a paging transmitter or transmitter device. Additionally, the one-way devices are typically connected to a serving electrical supplier's control center via landline trunks, or in some cases, microwave transmission to the paging transmitter. The customer subscribing to the load management program receives a discount or some other form of economic incentive, including direct payments for allowing the serving electrical supplier (utility), retail electric provider or any other market participant to connect to their electrical appliances with a one-way load control switch and deactivate those appliances during high energy usage or high energy price periods. This technique of demand response is used mostly by utilities or any market participant for “peak shifting” where the electric load demand curve is moved from a peak period to a less generation intensive time interval and are favored by rate-based utilities who earn capital returns of new power plants or any capital deployed to operate their electric grids that are approved by corresponding Public Utility Commissions. These methods are previous art and generally no conservation of energy is measured. In many instances, secondary peak periods occur when the cumulative effect of all the resistive and inductive devices are released from the “off” state simultaneously causing an unintended secondary peak event, also known as a flash back event.
While one-way devices are generally industry standard and relatively inexpensive to implement, the lack of a return path from the receiver, combined with the lack of information on the actual devices connected to the receiver, make the system highly inefficient and largely inaccurate for measuring the actual load shed to the serving utility or compliant with measurement and verification for presenting a balancing authority or independent system operator for operating reserves and settlements. While the differential current draw is measurable on the serving electric utility's transmission lines and at electrical bus or substations, the actual load shed is approximate and the location of the load deferral is approximated at the control center of the serving utility or other statistical methods are considered to approximate the individual or cumulative effect on an electric utility grid. The aforementioned “two-way” systems are simultaneously defective in addressing real time and near real time telemetry needs that produce generation equivalencies that are now recognized by FERC Orders such as FERC 745 where measurable, verifiable Demand Response “negawatts”, defined as real time or near real time load curtailment where measurement and verification can be provided within the tolerances required under such programs presented by FERC, NERC, or the governing body that regulate grid operations. The aforementioned “smart meters” in combination with their data collection systems commonly referred to as “Advanced Metering Infrastructure” (AMI) generally collect interval data from meters in HISTORICAL fashion and report this information to the utility, market participant or grid operator AFTER the utility or grid operator has sent notice for curtailment events or “control events” to initiate due to high grid stress that includes lack of adequate operating reserves to meet demand, frequency variations, voltage support and any other grid stabilizing needs as identified by the utility or grid operator and published and governed by FERC, NERC, or other applicable regulations. Standard AMI meters report historical information at least 15 minutes after the event occurred, but the time lag could be as long as 24 hours.
One exemplary telemetering system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,838 B1. This patent describes details surrounding a mesh communication of residential devices and the reporting and control of those devices, via WANs, to a computer. The stated design goal in this patent is to facilitate the “monitoring and control of residential automation systems.” This patent does not explain how a serving utility or customer could actively control the devices to facilitate the reduction of electricity. In contrast, this patent discloses techniques that could be utilized for reporting information that is being displayed by the serving utility's power meter (as do many other prior applications in the field of telemetering).
An additional exemplary telemetering system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0240315 A1. The primary purpose of this published application is not to control utility loads, but rather “to provide an improved interactive system for remotely monitoring and establishing the status of a customer utility load.” A stated goal of this publication is to reduce the amount of time utility field personnel have to spend in the field servicing meters by utilizing wireless technology.
Another prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,823, which describes, in detail, the use of proprietary hardware to remotely turn off or turn on devices within a building or residence. While initially this prior art generally describes a system that would assist utilities in managing power load control, the prior art does not contain the unique attributes necessary to construct or implement a complete system. In particular, this patent is deficient in the areas of security, load accuracy of a controlled device, and methods disclosing how a customer utilizing applicable hardware might set parameters, such as temperature set points, customer preference information, and customer overrides, within an intelligent algorithm that reduces the probability of customer dissatisfaction and service cancellation or churn.
Attempts have been made to bridge the gap between one-way, un-verified power load control management systems and positive control verified power load control management systems. However, until recently, technologies such as smart breakers and command relay devices were not considered for use in residential and commercial environments primarily due to high cost entry points, lack of customer demand, and the cost of power generation relative to the cost of implementing load control or their ability to meet the measurement, telemetry, verification requirements of the grid operator or ISO. Furthermore, submetering technology within the smart breaker, load control device, command relay devices or building control systems have not existed in the prior art.
One such gap-bridging attempt is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0065742 A1. This publication discloses a system and method for remote power management using IEEE 802 based wireless communication links. The system described in this publication includes an on-premise processor (OPP), a host processor, and an end device. The host processor issues power management commands to the OPP, which in turn relays the commands to the end devices under its management. While the disclosed OPP does provide some intelligence in the power management system, it does not determine which end devices under its control to turn-off during a power reduction event, instead relying on the host device to make such decision. For example, during a power reduction event, the end device must request permission from the OPP to turn on. The request is forwarded to the host device for a decision on the request in view of the parameters of the on-going power reduction event. The system also contemplates periodic reading of utility meters by the OPP and storage of the read data in the OPP for later communication to the host device. The OPP may also include intelligence to indicate to the host processor that the OPP will not be able to comply with a power reduction command due to the inability of a load under the OPP's control to be deactivated. However, neither the host processor nor the OPP determine which loads to remove in order to satisfy a power reduction command from an electric utility, particularly when the command is issued by one of several utilities under the management of a power management system. Further, neither the host processor nor the OPP tracks or accumulates power saved and/or carbon credits earned on a per customer or per utility basis for future use by the utility and/or customer. Still further, the system of this publication lacks a reward incentive program to customers based on their participation in the power management system. Still further, the system described in this publication does not provide for secure communications between the host processor and the OPP, and/or between the OPP and the end device. As a result, the described system lacks many features that may be necessary for a commercially viable implementation.
Customer profiles are often used by systems for a variety of reasons. One reason is to promote customer loyalty. This involves keeping information about not only the customer, but about the customer's actions as well. This may include information about what the customer owns (i.e., which devices), how they are used, when they are used, device energy consumption, device operational costs, etc. By mining this data, a company can more effectively select rewards for customers that give those customers an incentive for continuing to do business with the company. Similar actions are famously performed by Walmart on customers buying habits to predict supply chain management. This is often described as customer relationship management (CRM).
Customer profile data is also useful for obtaining feedback about how a product is used or how small distributed energy sources may be dispatched back to the electric power grid. In software systems, this is often used to improve the customer/user experience or as an aid to testing or to set pricing parameters for deploying distributed energy resources. Deployed systems that have customer profiling communicate customer actions and other data back to the development organization. That data is analyzed to understand the customer's experience. Lessons learned from that analysis is used to make modifications to the deployed system, resulting in an improved system.
Customer profile data may also be used in marketing and sales. For instance, a retail business may collect a variety of information about a customer, including what customers look at on-line and inside “brick-and-mortar” stores. This data is mined to try to identify customer product preferences and shopping habits. Such data helps sales and marketing determine how to present products of probable interest to the customer, resulting in greater sales.
However, the collection of customer profile information by power utilities, retail electric providers or any other market participant that sells retail electric commodity to end customers (residential or commercial) has been limited to customer account information of gross electrical consumption and inferential information about how power is being consumed but requires customers to take their own actions. Because power utilities, REPs, market participants typically are unable to collect detailed data about what is happening inside a customer's home or business, including patterns of energy consumption by device, there has been little opportunity to create extensive customer profiles.
Thus, none of the prior art systems, methods, or devices provide complete solutions for financial settlement associated with power management, including grid elements and network management, and settlement for grid element participation in supplying and/or receiving power from the electric power grid, including messaging over communication networks and energy management over the electric power grid network, wherein the grid elements are attached to the electric grid and registered therewith. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for grid element participation settlement and management to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.